shadow warrior 3 the true oriagins of a warrior of the shadow
by pandamaster97720
Summary: when we last left our heroes there were some questions that were not answers but now there is a chance to learn about it but now will amber jade find the answers she is looking for? Find out. this is a squall to shadow warriors 2 and my fist story shadow warriors


Shadow warriors 3 the true organs of a warrior of the shadows

**Hey all the fans of the shadow warrior saga I am pleased to announce that here is the third installment of it. **

_When we last saw our heroes the shadow warriors they just had defected lord Shen and his weapon of mass detection and with our heroes shadow blade (Amber Jade), Shadow Knight (An), and Shadow Fang (Safire) along with the help of furies five and the Dragon master had took care of the threat and peace was restore but for how long no one knows but this is a fact that the pass of one of our heroes that was unknown will finally come into the light and be known to her friends and family. 5 years had pass since the battle against Lord Shen and the glimpsed in the unknown pass of Amber Jade and her and her love and friends came no ware near close to the answers that they were looking for, but there is hope though when a mysteries letter shows up and not know the adventure that's behind the letter but only time will tell and will this be the long waited key to Amber Jade's Pass only time will tell._

_Five years_ _later_ we find our heroes back at home in the Valley of Peace with their kids and loved ones for Safire at last. To be back home and to have to have a normal life, but over the past five years Amber Jade and her husband An and good friend Safire have bend working together to find the secrets of Amber Jade's past on their last adventure they found out that she was adopted and has not much of her memory from her past. On another note Safire and James are now marry for about 2 years now.

As the sun was begging to rise on another beautiful winter's day in the valley of Peace, the golden sun shine over the valley like a blanket telling the valley it was time to wake up and to start a new day as we come up to a familiar home we known as the resident of Amber Jade and her husband An as look inside we find them in bed with each other's arms wrap around them as we look closer we see that Amber is laying on her husband's chest and his strong protective arms around her. As the sun shine through the window as it shone through their bedroom window it made An wake up as he look to his left he find his still sleeping wife Amber Jade so peacefully so he decide to let her sleep a little longer while he made breakfast for him and his lovely wife as he was making it he felt two arms wrap around him he knew that this was his wife behind him as he turn around and was met with a loving kiss, as they broke from the kiss both of them couldn't be happier "Good Morning my lovely Lien Hua." An said to his lovely wife "And a good morning to you my strong and loving knight." Amber Jade said in a very loving way to her beloved husband as An continue to make breakfast Amber Jade decided to wake up their kids and believe me they are harder to wake up than a sleeping bear and that is putting that lightly, so after an agonizing 30 minutes just to wake up there kids breakfast was ready one their kids ate and got ready for work and or school that left the proud parents of those kids to continue what they have bend doing for the past 5 years trying to discover the true origins of Amber Jade and so far the result and the answers have bend disposing not even coming close to find the answer and they are starting to get desperate and losing hope for the answers that they need to put this behind them and so Amber Jade has the answers that she needs to finally know her true origins, and know what happen to her birth parents. What they didn't know that that hope will be reignited with one letter, but when it shows up that remains a mystery. As the day darn on a knock came around noon as the door open and to their surprise it was Safire and her husband James coming for a visit as they talk over lunch amber jade said that she was going to get the mail as she was getting the mail there was only one letter but there was something off about this letter something like a fro boating about it like it held a greater meaning behind it as she came in side with the mysterious letter the hole house gets quite with initiation on what the letter holes with in its pages as she open it all the blood drain from her face for what was on that letter was the break that they were waiting for this was on the letter

_Dear my lost beloved daughter I know that the past few years maybe even decays even I know that I that I should even be a part of your life now but it you_ _do I would be more then grateful so to find me and your mother yes she survive that treble night there is a map at the bottom of the envelop so if you want to find us again then please do then. Love mom and dad. _To say the least the letter was a big shock to us all as we all begging to wonder what to do after talking about it for a few hours they decide that they should act on the letter but they should bring the family with them as the evening rolled in their kid came back home and they told them about the letter and they wanted to go with them no matter what it came as a surprise that they were coming any ways that they want them to go with them. By the next morning they were already to go they spent most of last night packing for this trip according to the map its about a 4 week trip to there and they are not sure how long they plan on staying there, so they were Amber Jade her husband An and their kids along with Safire and her husband James set of on this quest to find their friend's origins. As the weeks went on so did the worry for every one this is the big break that they were looking for and yet it was exiting as well for this was the only chance that they got to discover Amber Jades origins as they came to a big metal gate we quickly check the map to see if we were in the right location after a quick look they found out they are in the right place. So they knock on the gate and a large man with a green shawl or robs of some sort as he introduce himself as the leader of this village and that is Bao and when he took a look at Amber Jade and something click in his mind and he soon relies that this was his long lost daughter and slowly walk up to her with tears in his eyes as he stop in front of her and slowly raised his hand to her face and slowly press it agents it as stork it soft and gently as he a ask in a soft voice you came its really you my beloved daughter has finally come home at last you must come in all of you your mother will be happy to see you one again as they enter the village they could see a lot of people like Amber Jade as they headed to a fairy large house where in side there was a beautiful women inside her name is xui and my father told me that this was my mother and with that out of the way we started to catch up on what has happen over the years as we talk my birth parents ask if I wanted to say with them I was to say the least conflictive on what to say or what to think as I look at my husband and kids I knew what to do and I said to them I will say if my husband, my kids and my friend and her husband could stay and to my relief and surprise they said yes that we could all stay her but it would be some time until house could be built for us and that was ok with us because it least us get to know each other better and make our relationships stronger than ever and now I couldn't be happier I am with the love of my life I have, my 13 kids, my birth parents, and my best friend and her husband along with their first child on the way life couldn't be happier.

**NA so what do think of this if you want another one of these leave a message when you review or send me a PM ether way I will read it so this is Pandamaster97720 singing of for now and remember RR.**


End file.
